<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Café by BlackBassHangout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451843">Cat Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBassHangout/pseuds/BlackBassHangout'>BlackBassHangout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hinata Hajime, Cat Cafe, Cat Cafés, Cat Ears, Consent, Doggy Style, Dom Komaeda Nagito, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kinda fluff, Komaeda Nagito Being an Asshole, M/M, Maid Cafe, Mirror Sex, Okay they just gay let them be, Oneshot, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, one of the two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBassHangout/pseuds/BlackBassHangout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime helps Tanaka and Sonia at their Cat Café, and ends up alone with Nagito in the back-room.</p><p>(Keep in mind I wrote this in two days and didn’t re-read it. It’s entirely a self indulgent Valentine’s Day smut, so I’m sorry for any mistakes or contradictions in the text.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime was completely humiliated, he couldn’t even think straight- in more ways then one. Here he was, stuck in this stupid maid outfit with cat ears and a tail, desperately trying to ignore Nagito’s ever burning stare. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Kazuichi wasn’t laughing his ass off about how ridiculous he looked, or if a certain stupid white haired male wasn’t taking pictures of him with his stupid phone- but alas he was still here, in the backroom of some stupid café, all because he owed a friend a stupid favor.</p><p>    The extremely embarrassing frilly get-up would have been more then enough to make most people bail as soon as possible, unfortunately, Hajime was not most people. His selfless side assured him that it was okay, because his friends helped him out, and he was only repaying the favor. Even though he kept telling himself that, it didn’t help the fact he felt like he was only here to be mocked. ‘Damnit- why couldn’t this place have less sexualized uniforms! </p><p>    Knowing Tanaka and Sonia, there was no harm meant in their café’s ‘uniforms’ (Hajime hesitated in even calling it such), but the cat tail, along with those stupid fake ears attached to a ruffled white headband was a bit much. </p><p>    Another click of Nagito’s phone pulled Hajime out of his self-rant, causing him to stare daggers at the man. </p><p>    “Could you stop? I don’t want pictures of me-… like this… on anyone’s phone. Especially yours!” </p><p>    “Aww~ is kitty embarrassed? Don’t be, even though you were an insignificant Reserve Course Student just a few years ago, we promise we aren’t holding it against you!” Hajime could only let out an annoyed groan as the lucky boy continued to take pictures, his mocking voice still echoing in his ears. God he hated that guy.</p><p>    Kazuichi began laughing harder at their interaction, his eyes tearing as he collapsed onto the floor. “Can you shut up-!” Hajime yelled, unfortunately it didn’t help. In fact it seemed to make things much worse, as the stone hearted Fuyuhiko began to chuckle a little. The poor brunette could only suffer in silence as Nagito’s phone kept clicking, his friends kept laughing, and his face got redder and redder. This was probably his punishment for swearing in front of his baby cousin last week; that or slapping Nagito after he made a… less then appropriate comment. But how could he not? He didn’t even know if saying things like that was legal anymore.</p><p>    Finally, a delicate knock on the door made the two quiet down, and *finally* Nagito put his phone away. Hajime was going to have to snap that phone in half later…</p><p>   “It’s Sonia, may I come in?” A fluttery voice called, making Kazuichi sport a light blush.</p><p>    “Come in…” Hajime begrudgingly called out, looking down at the floor embarrassed as the light blonde women walked in with grace. </p><p>    “I’m sorry for all the trouble,”, She began, “I promise this is only for the day; if the last guy hadn’t left on such short notice then maybe we wouldn’t be so understaffed at the moment.” Her kind and soothing demeanor calmed Hajime down a bit. No human- or even robot- could be angry around her, not with such a calm aura surrounding her. </p><p>    It reminded him why he was doing this. These two have always been here for him, it’s time he stepped up. Even though it was something as humiliating as this, it was only a day, and then the new hire could come in. As much as he didn’t want to do it, he wasn’t going to be that guy who never helped his friends. He had his limits, but he could handle this. It would be okay.</p><p>    “Please stop laughing everyone, and remember, we open at nine-thirty, sharp!” That was all Sonia said as she walked out of the room, most likely checking on her other staff members out front. Eventually the rampant laughter came to an end, and when Kazuichi’s amusement died so did his interest in staying any longer, as he made haste out the door.</p><p>    Thankfully, Fuyuhiko didn’t feel the need to make any flippant remarks about Hajime’s current situation, only wishing him luck and heading back outside where his girlfriend, Peko, had been patiently waiting.</p><p>    And then there where two. </p><p>    Nagito was doing god knows what on his phone, and Hajime was sitting awkwardly on a small cushioned stool underneath a large mirror.</p><p>    Hajime, for as much as he picked on the man, really did consider him a friend. He was a bit… creepy at times, but he never went too far. Although Nagito was in general, a weird person, Hajime could at least respect the fact he tried to tone it down in past years. Usually he failed, but it was the thought that counted, right? </p><p>    Their friendship was a strange one, as they usually bickered like a married couple all day, but they couldn’t deny they enjoyed each others company; even though Hajime preferred his company when their mouth wasn’t moving. Well, maybe it’d be easier to get along with him if he wasn’t constantly ignoring the fact they were more of ‘friends with benefits’ then anything.</p><p>    His face lit up with a small blush at the thought of how often their ‘escapades’ occurred. Almost anytime they where alone it happened, which made it seriously hard to know what their relationship was when one moment he’d be sucking the other off, and the next they’d be pretending it didn’t happen at all.</p><p> </p><p>    “So…” Nagito broke the silence, looking up from his screen and at Hajime, but it was painfully obvious he wasn’t looking at the brunettes face. Lucky for him, Hajime wasn’t that observant. “Is it comfy?”</p><p>    “Huh? Is what comfy?”</p><p>    Nagito rolled his eyes at the boy,”That uniform. Is it comfy?” He asked suggestively.</p><p>    “What kind of question is that?” Genuine confusion reeked from the brunettes as he slightly tipped his head.</p><p>    The other only tauntingly laughed-“Wow, you’re not very smart are you?” </p><p>    “Wha- hey!” Hajime’s face became red with embarrassment at the offhanded comment, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>    Nagito only laughed louder; and boy was Hajime tired of being the laughing stock of the day! “Haha- sorry, sorry! You just look really cute when you’re mad, I couldn’t resist riling you up.”</p><p>    Hajime stomped onto his feet, accusingly pointing at the ex-Ultimate. “Stop- I know what you’re doing!”</p><p>    “Uh, yeah? I just told you.”</p><p>    “UGH! You’re so annoying…”</p><p>    The other giggled at Hajime’s response, watching him slowly sit himself back onto the stool.  Taking a quick glance at a simple wall clock across the room, it read “8:12”. It would be around seventy-eight more minutes until Hajime had to leave. Well, he was having a lot of fun teasing him, why end it now?</p><p>    Hajime became startled when Nagito suddenly stood up,  walking towards him, and even more so when he slammed one of his hands on the side of his head, bending down to his level. “Hey- what are you doing?!” Before he could put in another word, Nagito’s free hand placed itself in-front of his face and-</p><p>    “Boop!” The pale boy playfully said as his index finger pressed against the tip of Hajime’s nose. “You have been booped, do you feel betrayed yet?”</p><p>    He didn’t know whether to slap Nagito like he did last week or giggle like a schoolgirl, so instead, he sat there in complete confusion. “I- well-uhm-“</p><p>    “Oh no! I think I broke him. Or maybe you where expecting me to kiss you, would that be better?”</p><p>    “Wha? N-!” </p><p>    Lips crashed onto Hajime’s, silencing his protest. The kiss was soft, sweet, and sadly quick, as the warmth Nagito brought disappeared mere seconds after it came. “Hmm, you could use some chapstick… one second, I have some in my pocket.”</p><p>    “You can’t say something like that after you just- I don’t even-“, Hajime took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew he’d get nowhere by yelling at this crazy guy he called his ‘friend’. “Why did you do that?” He could only hide his beet red face in his hands as Nagito stared down at him with an amused expression.</p><p>    “Do what? Hold on, do you mean…” Nagito took his hand and quickly lifted the blushing boys chin up, quickly pecking his lips back onto his. “That?”</p><p>    “Stop that! It’s embarrassing…”</p><p>    “Aww, why? You’re so pretty, especially in such a horny get up”</p><p>    “H-horny?! I think we have wildly different views on whose the horny one here…” Hajime grumbled, only wincing slightly when he felt Nagito sit himself on his lap, his hand still pressed against the wall next to his head. “Please get off-“</p><p>    “I can do that~.”</p><p>    Hajime’s eyes went wide as he felt an already hard erection shoved onto his crotch through the frilly dress.</p><p>    “Oh my god- Nagito!” </p><p>    “You sound like your orgasming already.”</p><p>    With a red hot face growing even brighter, Hajime hit his back hand hard against Nagito’s cheek; and despite the sting accompanied by a brand new hand shaped red mark, the white haired male burst into a fit of laughter. “You’re such a tsundere, Hajime!”</p><p>    “Oh please- you’re the one touching me without asking permission, dunce!”</p><p>    “I guess I don’t want to be that guy so…” Nagito sighed, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and fluttering his lashes,”Can I pretty please fuck you?”</p><p>    “What an elegant way of putting it…” Hajime muttered sarcastically as he desperately attempted to hide his blush with his arms.</p><p>    “So?”</p><p>    Even Hajime couldn’t deny he was kind of turned on by the whole ordeal, and he guessed… It wasn’t like this was their first time anyway. “Fine…”</p><p>    “Wait, really?”</p><p>    “Are you just going to sit there? I know I’ll regret this later so hurry up before I change my mind…”</p><p>    The now very confused male sat in silence for a few moments, before quickly moving to take Hajime up on his offer, slotting his lips back onto the brunettes own, pressing softly against his body as he wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>    Nagito could feel the others member grow under his own, encouraging him to grind his lower body against Hajime’s, making a small whimper into the kiss. He was so cute, wasn’t he?</p><p>    Finally Nagito broke for air, immediately taunting the boy below, “Wow, you’re such a slutty kitty, haha!”</p><p>    “Nngh… don’t say that…”</p><p>    “Would you prefer it if I called you my pretty kitty?</p><p>    A tiny while whimper echoed through the room, Hajime attempting to pull his hands to his mouth, before bringing his head down to the crook of his neck, speckling the soft flesh with light kisses.</p><p>    “D-don’t you dare bite me! Every-everyone will see…”</p><p>     “Hmm… they would wouldn’t they.”  As much as he wanted to leave his mark on his ‘friends’ neck, he knew this fun he was having would he forced to end immediately after. Instead, he continued kissing the skin, licking and nibbling gently as to not break the skin. It seemed Hajime was deeply enjoyed the licks and kisses, the pleasure being sent straight to his dick.</p><p>    “Na-Nagito…~” </p><p>    “You like that?” Hajime nodded quickly, nibbling his bottom lip every few seconds. Unfortunately, the white haired male slowly slowly slid off the brunettes lap, eliciting a whine from the other. “You look so cute~!”</p><p>    “A-and you look stupid, stupid.”</p><p>    “Your tsundere side is showing.” Nagito mocked, giggling at the boys bright red face. Bringing his face crotch level to Hajime, he brushed the frilly fabric aside, and slowly pulled his boxers off. He could see the brunettes member stand tall when the undergarment let loose, rubbing slight against the fabric and making Hajime whimper at the friction.</p><p>    Discarding the underwear under the stool, Nagito stood back up, looking down at the sight. “I swear to god if you don’t hurry up I’ll lose my shit…” </p><p>    A small smile found it’s way onto Nagito’s face, oddly sincere compared to the bulge practically ripping through his pants. “Then stand up, and turn around, tsundu-“</p><p>    “If you call me a ‘tsundere one more time I’ll beat the shit out of you…”</p><p>    “If that’s what turns you on, kitty.” </p><p>    “Eh?! What did I say about calling me that?!” Hajime yelled, embarrassment clear on his face.</p><p>    “You say you don’t want me to call you that, but looking at your poor little cock it was begging for more, wasn’t it~?”</p><p>    “Shut-up…”</p><p>    Luckily for Hajime, Nagito with the mocking. Finally, he did as the ex-Ultimate asked of him, standing up and turning around. He felt soft hands position him into a bent position, and putting his elbows on the stool. He could only look at Nagito’s reflection in the mirror, as he removed his black belt and slid his pants off his hips. What Hajime didn’t expect, was for Nagito to immediately tie the belt around his hands.</p><p>    “H-hey!” </p><p>    “Aww, but you look so cute!”</p><p>    The boy could only roll his eyes at the others apparent bondage kink, as he was quickly distracted by two hands trailing up his legs and under the dress. He shivered at its cool touch and the strange sensation of it rubbing up and down his thighs. Soon, Nagito began pulling the two legs apart, and eventually letting go after a light squeeze on his ass. His member twitched at the lose of contact, and a small moan escaped from Hajime’s throat.</p><p>    As much as Nagito wanted to tease him for it, he figured they didn’t have much time anyway. He retrieved a small bottle of chapstick from his pants after picking them up off the floor, using the substance to coat his fingers. </p><p>    While he covered a generous amount on his now slippery phalanges, Hajime pushed on his leg with his foot, whining impatiently. “Nagito… if I have to tell you to hurry one more time I-ahh!” The white haired male interrupted his mini tantrum with a cool finger poking at his puckered hole, small whimpers erupting as he tried to get used to the cool sensation against his warm body.</p><p>    “Haha, sorry kitty!”</p><p>    “D-don’t call- nghh~!” A single digit crept its way inside the brunette, wiggling like a worm burrowing into the ground.</p><p>    Nagito bent over Hajime’s back, nibbling lightly at his ear as he slowly pressed the finger deeper and deeper into him, giggling slightly at the cute faces he was making that reflected in the mirror for a perfect view. </p><p>    “S-so now you try to l-look at m-my face- huh?”</p><p>    “Your pretty face was the only thing I looked at, how could I not when it’s so pretty!”</p><p>    “Liar!”</p><p>    Nagito laughed as began moving his finger in and out of the bent over boy, his brain soaking in the cute and tiny noises Hajime made.</p><p>    Hajime’s legs began to slightly tremble, as the finger went in an out of him over and over. He felt as though his body was desperately trying to keep the finger in as it tightened more and more as time went on. Just as he was beginning to get used to the intruding motion, a second one was added, and god he felt like he was in heaven.</p><p>    He desperately tried to buck his hips back into Nagito’s hand, only for him to pull away every time he tried. “God, you really want this, don’t you?”</p><p>    Hajime let out a shaky moan, completely unable to respond anymore. As much as he was enjoying this, he still wanted- no…needed more. He needed Nagito, and he needed him now. “Nagito!”, he whined, “please… please I need you!”</p><p>    “I don’t know… I think you need to be prepared a bit more.”</p><p>    “It’s fine, idiot! Just do it…” Hajime muttered.</p><p>    “You know you’ll regret it later, and then take it out on me!”</p><p>    “Nagito- please!” Apparently, that was more then enough convincing as soon the two fingers slowed to a halt, pulling out with a whine and a *pop*.</p><p>    He took another clump of chapstick from the now empty tube, using his hand to lather his member in full. He didn’t want to hurt Hajime- he knew for a fact he’d yell at him later no matter what, but he might as well try his best to lessen the time he’d have to be reprimanded like a whiny toddler.</p><p>    After what felt like eons, Hajime could feel the others tip rub against his entrance, his body begging for another part of Nagito to be inside of him. Luckily, that wish came true as the member slowly press inside of him. Both men couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of one another, and the promise of something more.</p><p>    Hajime’s vision blurred and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Nagito fully sheathe himself inside of him, whilst they brought his hands to Hajime’s cat-ear headband, stroking the fake ears softly as he let him adjust to the new feeling.</p><p>    “You-you can move now…”</p><p>    Nagito didn’t wait a second longer, immediately starting a slow pace as he thrusted into the other. Hajime’s breath hitched in his throat, body immediately falling apart at the slightest bit of movement within him.</p><p>    It wasn’t long until he was being thrusted into at a brutal pace-Hajime moaning so loud it might as well have been a scream. Nagito’s hand slapped over his mouth, barely able to muffle the cries of pleasure leaking through it didn’t get any better when his member shoved against his prostate,. “Gah-! Mnnnhph!” </p><p>    “Be quiet now, don’t want anyone to hear such a pretty kitty being so lewd. Imagine if Sonia or Tanaka walked in on us?”  Try as he might, Hajime couldn’t calm down, instead making pathetic attempts at biting his lips to muffle it, only for a particularly hard thrust to make him almost bite it off. </p><p>    It never got old, no matter how many times they did it, Nagito’s cock hitting his prostate so deep while he writhed in absolute bliss beneath him was absolutely euphoric every time. The lucky man leaned over Hajime’s back, running kisses back over his neck, licking it thoroughly before-</p><p>    He bit down onto the flesh, most certainly breaking the skin as he felt small speckles of blood seep through the wound and into his mouth. He could here Hajime let out a small yelp, however it seemed he wouldn’t be comprehending what happened until later. Perfect.</p><p>    He knew he’d get screamed at till his ears bled later on, but Hajime was so cute under him, he had to leave his mark somewhere. </p><p>    The fast thrusting only increased in speed as the sound of skin smacking, muffled moans and audible groans filled the room, and the brunette didn’t know if he could take much more of the absolute pleasure he was feeling. His toes had long been curled tight, and his arms that he once propped himself up on pathetically clinging to the stool as his mouth drooled all over it. And he wanted more.</p><p>    He knew it’d soon come to an end, however. Nagito’s thrust had become more erratic as they ruthlessly pounded his prostate, and Hajime could already feel a coil building up deep inside him.</p><p>    His release came quick and messy, strands of cum splatting puddles onto the floor and the inside of the dress, something he knew would be a pain to clean out before Sonia came back. Not soon after, Nagito also spurt his release deep inside the other, boiling hot come leaking out of a puckered hole, as he removed his hand from the others mouth, wiping Hajime’s drool onto his shirt.</p><p>    “Ngh…~ did you really have to come inside?”</p><p>    “I can clean it for you!” </p><p>    The brunette rolled his eyes,”I think we both know you’ll either try and fuck me again, or force me to keep it inside until I can leave.”</p><p>    “Haha, you know me so well!” Hajime sighed, trying to push himself upwards with weak arms, only managing to leak Nagito’s semen on the floor. He looked over at the clock- only to immediately shout in surprise, it was already 9:28! He hightailed it to the employee bathroom connected to the backroom, try to clean himself as quickly as possible, before finding some spare paper towels and hurriedly wiping the floors. </p><p>    Right as he threw the evidence into the bin and Nagito pulled his pants back up, Sonia peered into the room. </p><p>    “Hi guys! Just so you know the door was open, make sure it’s closed next time, okay? Thank you!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>